bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Merciful Honoka
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830558 |idalt = 830558 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8410 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 207 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |bb2_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 37, 40, 43 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 33, 34 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |sbb3_distribute = 33, 34, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb3_totaldistr = 167 |ubb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |ubb_distribute = 2, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = After graduating from the academy, Honoka found herself swamped with both prestigious job offers and very stubborn suitors. She became the face of the movement against magical beast enslavement, with the public hanging on to every word she said. While uncomfortable with the social pressure, Honoka was firm in her beliefs and refused to back down from the pro-slavery opposition. Matters came to a head as a new conflict began to erupt beyond her country's borders, with her friends from the academy working with her to find a compromise between the different factions--and fast. Her companion never left her side, even after a near-missed assassination attempt almost took both their lives. With steely determination, Honoka finally found the source of their troubles--a magical portal that led to a new land, and a few unexpected yet familiar faces among the enemy's ringleaders... |summon = Amazing! Can we do that again? Hisa, wasn't that wonderful?! |fusion = Thank you for your help! You're so generous! Hisa and I really appreciate your kindness! |evolution = Our friends trust us completely, and we must do everything we can for them! We stand united! |hp_base = 5811 |atk_base = 2450 |def_base = 2450 |rec_base = 2486 |hp_lord = 8301 |atk_lord = 3500 |def_lord = 3500 |rec_lord = 3552 |hp_anima = 9418 |rec_anima = 3254 |atk_breaker = 3798 |def_breaker = 3202 |def_guardian = 3798 |rec_guardian = 3403 |def_oracle = 3351 |rec_oracle = 3999 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Pure Kotodama Mastery |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, max HP, 120% boost to Def, Rec of Earth types, normal attack boosts BB gauge, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge & negates elemental damage |lsnote = Fills 15 BC on normal attack & fills 3-4 BC on spark |bb = Hisa! Rejoicing Breeze! |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, reduces foe's BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Earth types for 3 turns, hugely restores HP for 3 turns & activates Fire shield for 2 turns |bbnote = 30% BC efficacy reduction, 15% chance of reviving allies with 35% HP, 140% parameter boost, 60% crit rate to Earth types, heals 4000-4500 + 15% Rec HP gradually, activates Fire shield (3500 HP, 3500 Def) |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bbhits2 = 20 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 20 |bbmultiplier2 = 620 |sbb = Hisa! Mournful Squall! |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Earth types for 3 turns, hugely restores HP & activates Fire shield for 2 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance of resisting 1 KO, 140% parameter boost, 60% crit rate to Earth types, heals 4000-4500 +40% Rec HP & activates Fire shield (3500 HP, 3500 Def) |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 670 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 850 |sbb_hpscale2 = |sbbhits3 = 25 |sbbaoe3 = 1 |sbbdc3 = 25 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Hisa! Imperious Storm! |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, raises allies from KO, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge & enormously boosts max HP |ubbnote = Revives allies to full HP, fills 50 BC on hit, restores HP to full gradually, 50% OD fill & 50% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb = Hisa! Tama! Electric Gale! |synergy = Eruption |bondunit = Fearless Tate & Tama |dbbdescription = 52 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec, BB gauge, OD gauge, 50% DoT reduction, 100% raises allies from KO, 100% evasion for self & damage taken boosts BB gauge and restores HP |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 26 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 26 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 26 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 26 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Pure Soul Partnership |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge for all allies, negates all status ailments for all allies, damage taken may slightly reduce foe's BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn & adds 20 combo (BB)/25 combo (SBB) powerful Earth attack on single foe to BB/SBB |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC on hit & 20% chance of reducing 20% BC efficacy |evofrom = 830557 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Status Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerable boost to BB/SBB's activation rate |omniskill3_1_note = 20% activation boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Activates at turn's end effects during turn's start instead |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_3_note = 70% chance |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Earth types effect |omniskill3_4_note = +15% boost, 155% parameter boost total |omniskill3_5_sp = 20 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Fire shield effect |omniskill3_5_note = +1500 HP & +1500 Def, 5000 HP & 5000 Def total |omniskill3_6_sp = 10 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds foe's BB gauge fill rate reduction for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 30% BB gauge reduction |omniskill3_7_sp = 30 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds enormous BB gauge boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = Fills 10 BC |omniskill3_8_sp = 20 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds considerable OD gauge fill rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 20% OD fill rate |omniskill3_9_sp = 25 |omniskill3_9_desc = Adds great critical damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_9_note = 100% crit damage |omniskill3_10_sp = 30 |omniskill3_10_desc= Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_10_note= |howtoget = |notes = *Honoka's alternate artwork became available in the Vortex Arena Bazaar on December 5, 2018 at the price of 5000 Duel Tokens. |addcat = Magical Beast Academy |addcatname = Honoka2 }}